Grapefruit
Grapefruit is an antagonist and one of the main characters of the American comedy internet series The Annoying Orange, and its 2012 Cartoon Network TV series The High Fructose of Annoying Orange. He is Orange's rival and occasionally one of his friends. Despite being an antagonist, Grapefruit is occasionally an anti-hero. He is voiced by Robert Jennings. Biography Grapefruit and Passion Fruit were both purchased by Dane Boedigheimer at Trader Joe's. He first appeared in Passion of the Fruit as the main antagonist until he was killed by Knife. Despite his death, he was later revived. He appears in Halloween special Frankenfruit, put together with other deceased foods as Frankenfruit (a parody name of Frankenstein). He appears as he wants revenge on Orange and Pear by wanting to kill them. Grapefruit (as the head of the monster) is the only part of Frankenfruit that could talk. However, Grandpa Lemon talked at the end of the Frankenfruit halloween special video. In Kitchen-mon, a Pokemon spoof, Grapefruit was transformed into a muscular fruit with brown hair. Grapefruit's hair resembles Brock from Pokemon. He currently has a show called Grapefruit Art Critic. Personality Grapefruit is usually a mean, cruel, evil and sadistic bully towards Orange and his friends, but he is also a friend of Orange and his other friends. He is also in love with Passion Fruit. Grapefruit likes flexing, and also knows how to squat even if he has no legs. He used to try and get revenge on Orange, but then he has stopped attempting to get revenge on Orange. However, even though he stopped trying to get revenge on Orange, he was a main villain of a few episodes of the Annoying Orange TV show, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. He has various roles where he outright attacks and belittles others and generally makes other characters' lives difficult. Even Orange sometimes dislikes Grapefruit, as he frequently calls him an "apple" (which is a slang for unpleasant people in the series). Nowadays, Grapefruit seems to be less antagonistic than he was before as he currently seems to not act villainous that much, but he is not completely redeemed yet. It is unknown if he will actually ever redeem himself or not. Forms Frankenfruit Frankenfruit is a mutant humanoid monster made with various deceased characters as the monster's body. Frankenfruit only appears in the titular Halloween special with the same name. Frankenfruit wanted to kill Orange and Pear, but failed to kill them as the monster was defeated by getting attacked by the Halloweenie, and was possibly eaten. At the end, Grandpa Lemon's rear end was in Grapefruit's face. Magne-Fruit Magne-Fruit is a supervillain form of Grapefruit who appears as the main antagonist of The Fruit-Vengers, which is an episode of the TV show, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. He was shown to commit genocide while killing a majority of vegetables. Trivia *Grapefruit is one of the few main characters to not be portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer as he was portrayed by Robert Jennings (the others being Passion Fruit, who was portrayed by iJustine, and Grandpa Lemon, who was portrayed by Kevin Brueck). However, in April Fruit's Day, Grapefruit was briefly played by Dane Boedigheimer when he was disguised as Midget Apple. *Grapefruit was the first Annoying Orange character to swear, and have the swearing censored. *He was the first grapefruit character to be killed. However, he was resurrected in the Frankenfruit episode and appeared in the rest of the series. He was also the head of the monster, Frankenfruit, and was one of the three characters to survive the attack of the Halloweenie along with Grandpa Lemon and Midget Pumpkin. *In Ask Orange 22, it was mentioned that Grapefruit was a female pretending to be a male. However, it is unknown if that is true or if it was just a joke. *Since his recent appearances, his voice started to get higher than it was in his debut. *In Dr. Strangeplum, it was revealed that he has a cousin. However, his cousin is a tangerine, not a grapefruit. Navigation Category:Food Category:Internet Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed Objects Category:Genderless Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Love Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Burglars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Neutral